Time's Running Out
by Dbztron2
Summary: The third installment of the Time series. Daniel begins to gain powers like normal Sparadony now that he's finally healed. A shocking truth is let out about the Robeast that attacked his people. And Lotor trys to end Daniel again...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. Sorry I took so long, but here it is. The third installment of the Time series!**

* * *

**Wings Of Light**

_**-Daniel-**_

"Hey Daniel." Larmina, the real one, called coming up me in the control room. "Have you taken your pill yet?" she asked. Ever since I got out of the hospital the only medicine I have left is one little pill, two if you count the pain killer I take every once in a while.

"I was just about to." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said and handed me my pill and a glass of water. I took it.

"There happy?" I said. She smiled a little.

"Yes." She said before walking off. The Force walked in after she left.

"Hey kid how you feeling?" Hunk asked.

"Good." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Oh no you're grinning. What's going on?" Lance asked and Pidge grinned.

"You got one of your special powers in didn't you?" Pidge asked. I nodded.

"They came in yesterday." I said and decided to show them. I let the energy in my body flow to my back. It felt cool. Then slowly the silvery white light erupted from my back forming two wings made of pure light.

"Wow those are cool. I guess you'll be able to start training soon then." Keith said.

"Yep. I can already fly a little to. I can't wait to train with them. They'll help so much in a fight." I said. I let the wings fade and turn into solid wings with black feathers and white tips.

"That's amazing. And to think just a few months ago you were sick and dying and now you have wings and can fly." Allura said. I let my wings turn back into light and fade back into my back. The energy slowly went back to where it was before. Keith frowned as if remembering something he didn't was to forget in the first place.

"What's wrong Keith?" I asked as he pulled a picture from his pocket.

"I took this when we were leaving doom after getting the starlight grass for the cure for you. I forgot to show it to you with everything that was going on. Is this the Robeast that killed your family and attacked your people?" He asked handing it to me. I looked at the red caterpillar looking thing with saber teeth and violet eyes.

"Yes this is the one that attacked my people and killed my parents but not my whole family." I corrected. I looked into the beasts violet eyes that were so much like mine and my mothers.

"So it didn't kill your whole family? Are there others besides your parents left on Sporadon that are just under the sleeping spell that Haggar put on every one?" Lance asked.

"No, but I wish he was just under the spell." I said in a low tone.

"Then where are they or I mean 'he'? And who is 'he'?" Keith asked.

"My brother." I said. I looked up at them. "This Robeast is my brother…"

* * *

**Ok so if you haven't read the first two stories Time and Time to Time Again you should before going on and reading this one. And if you forgot Keith took that picture in the first story Time and was disturbed by it because he said the beast "Had Daniel's eyes." Well know we know why. Oh and I know it's a little early for it, but I will be putting up a poll so you can vote on which you want first. A prequel to time that tells Daniel and his family's story before they died, got sick, or got turned into a Robeast, or if you want (Once this stories done) the forth installment of Time first..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. This is a special chapter because it is the one year anniversary of my very first story ever, Time. So I'm celebrating by updating the third story in the series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brother, my brother**

_**-Daniel-**_

Tears welled up in my eyes as a looked at the photo. I remember my brother leaving to go to a friend's house one day and never returning. My parents told me he was dead, but then Lotor attacked us and I saw him. I felt my brothers pain and knew what Lotor had done to him because I had a special connection with him that I didn't have with anyone else.

"My brother was captured by Lotor and Lotor turned him into this to try and get revenge on my parents. My brother was the strongest being in the universe next to me and my parents at the time, so he made an ultra powerful Robeast." I said, a few tears fell from my eyes and strolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly not wanting the others to see me cry.

"Daniel it's alright, we've said it before and we'll say it again. We'll fix this, you'll be in top shape soon and we can wake up your people and save your brother to." Allura told me calmly. I simply nodded.

"But- but how? I know I will get better and we can wake up my people, but how are we going to fix my brother!" I snapped.

"We have actually reverted other beings that were once Robeasts back into their original, natural forms before, they were never to this degree but I'm sure we can fix it." Pidge said smiling. I sighed.

"Alright then." I muttered.

"Vince and I will get started on a cure right away!" the green lion pilot exclaimed and ran off. I suddenly felt tired and Keith must have noticed because he suddenly ordered me to sit down. I did.

"Daniel you should try to relax. You might be a little healthier than before but you're still not at 100 percent." Keith lectured.

"Ya Ya I know. Larmina keeps reminding me. Every day." I said.

"As she should be." Keith said smirking.

"Actually aren't you due to go see Dr. Gorma soon?" Allura asked.

"Ya tomorrow." I muttered, not very happy with it.

"Well then you should go rest or something to be sure you're in good shape when you see him. Don't want him thinking you're getting worse or something now do we?" Lance laughed. I sent him a glare before standing and trying to walk away, only to fall and have the world around me drown in darkness…


End file.
